The way it should be
by Filthy
Summary: A girl from our world ends up in the world of FF7 and meets Sephiroth.


Disclaimer: FF7 is the property of SquareEnix. 

**The way it should be.**

 Cara was a quiet girl. Even though she had everything a girl could want, she always felt like something was missing, or like she didn't belong anywhere.

  She came home late from school on that fateful day. The reason was that she had gotten detention after getting into a fight with the most popular girl in her class. Her name was Tiffany and she had mocked Cara for the sketches she was working on during lunch, and had eventually stolen her sketchbook. Now, Cara wasn't really proud over her sketches (even though they were great), but she didn't want that slut to start spreading them over the entire school as she threatened to do. So she had ended up punching Tiffany straight on the nose. 

_  Why does she always keep bugging me? Why does she hate me?_

  The reasons for this was very simple, even though Cara had never realized it; Tiffany was jealous. Nearly every girl in her school was. I could be because of her sparkling violet eyes or her strawberry blonde hair that reached below her waist. Or it could be because of her petite figure or her beautiful singing voice. But Cara could never think like that, she thought of herself as ordinary at best.

  When she came home she immediately locked herself in her room and slumped down on the bed. She stared at the painting that hung over her bed. She had made it herself and it portrayed her all-time favourite character: Sephiroth from Final Fantasy 7. She had felt sorry for him when she had played that game, thinking that he wasn't a bad guy at all. She imagined that they felt the same, no place to belong. Of course, she knew that he was a fictional character, but she still felt like she knew him. 

  _I want to meet you._

_ //Then come.//_

_  What?_

_//Help me.//_

_ Who are you?_

_//Help me.//_

  She thought that she was going crazy as the voice echoed through her head. The voice that seemed to call her. Suddenly the world started to face away, leaving her in complete darkness.

"What's happening? Where am I? Hello, is anyone there?!" she called.

  Far away in the distance she could see a small light so she ran towards it. Soon she could make out its source. She had entered a large cave, filled with glimmering and shining stones.

_  Is that materia?_

In the middle of the cave a man was kneeling, using his long sword as support. He was bare-chested and blood poured from many gashes on him lean body. His long, silver hair pooled around him, glowing in the light from the materia. 

  _Sephiroth__?!_

He looked up, as if she had spoken out loud, and his glowing emerald eyes focused on her and he smiled a weak smile.

"My love… You came…" he said with his dark, rich voice before loosing his strings and fell, just in time for Cara to rush over and catch him.

**----**

_(A/N_

_Gaah__, I can't do this anymore! I feel dirty by writing this Sue and badfic. How can I ever redeem myself?_

_…oh wait, I know...)_

_----_

  Cara held Sephiroth tight and tucked some of his silver hair that had fallen in his face behind his ears.

"I don't know how I ended up here," she whispered. "but it's okay.  I'll take care of you."

  She bend down to plant a kiss on his pale lips but stopped as his eyes shot open again. She felt paralysed under his cold glare. 

"I can not believe you fell for that." He said and pushed her aside before standing up. "Did you really think I needed your help? That I love you?" 

"But… Sephy.."

"Sephy?!" 

  Her head snapped back as he slapped her.

"Did you think I was a good guy? Well little girl, I can tell you that I am not. I know very well what I have done and I don't regret it at all. The only thing that upsets me right now is that that damned blond hedgehog managed to beat me, and little idiotic girls like you who think that they can save me. "****

  Cara quivered. This was not as she had imagined it to be.

"Do you know what I do to little girls like you, hmm? Well, take a look around." He growled and swept his arm over the cave.

  When she looked around she saw that the cave had changed. Mixed with the orbs of materia, dozens and dozens of bones laid scattered. Her fear rose when she hears a sound of metal against stone. Sephiroth had pulled his sword out of the cave floor. He grinned.

"You guessed right. I kill them."

  A split second later the masamune had imbedded itself in her chest.

"But... this isn't how it was supposed to be." She choked and coughed up blood.

  In a swift motion Sephiroth pulled the sword out again.

"I though I made it clear. I'm the bad guy."

  The last thing Cara ever saw was the masamune cutting the air on its way to her neck.


End file.
